The Boyfriend Project
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: Malon, Zelda, Saria and Midna are all regular 17-year-old girls that go to Hyrule Girls Grammar in search of a boyfriend! Join them and 11-year-old Tetra, Marin and Aryll on their search! ZeldaxLink, MalonxPipit, MidnaxShiek and SariaxDark. AU, Modern Hyrule, so Dark is a perfectly nice guy! R and R! Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I've been thinking of doing this for a while.. SO IM GONNA DO IT! Don't worry, I am still going ahead with the Sprit Tracks story!**

**Well, this is set in MODERN HYRULE. So like, now.**

**Zelda, Saria,Malon and Midna are all year 12 students (16-17 years old for you Americans and your "grades") This is based on my school, Watford Girls :D and YES we say mathS yes, with and S because you do more than one, we don't do a mathematic, we do mathematics. No offence **

**And yes, I KNOW Zelda and Sheik are the same person but it doesn't count here.**

**Well,the first chapter is from Midna's POV.**

**Enjoyyyy :p **

"Zelda!" I shout, spotting my best friend across the road. "ZELLIE!" She hears my shouting and turns around, her long blonde hair flying out behind her as she whips around.

"Midna!" She exclaims, "I found you!" She smiles and runs over. "So, back to Hyrule Girls Grammar again, eh? And year eights aswell!" We walk in through the gates chatting and laughing. Zelda absent-mindly walks towards Lady's Close, the English block, and the year 11 form rooms. "Zelda!" I laugh, "We're year twelves now, remember? Our form room is… H5. In Hyde House, the maths block."

"Oh yes!" She laughed, "I keep forgetting!" We turned around and walked towards the maths block. Its still quite warm, so Zelda takes her blazer off as we near the building.

As we enter our form room, which is much bigger than our old year 11 form room, we are greeted by the familiar sound of our crazy green-haired friend's voice. "Zelda! Midna!" She runs forwards and hugs us both. "I've missed you sooooo much!"

I laugh. "It's only been a week, Saria!" I look around. "Hey, where's Malon?" Malon is our other best friend. We go around as a four, me, Zelda, Saria and Malon. Within the group, its like MeandZelda and MalonandSaria. We're all still BFFs though!

"I think her bus was delayed." Saria replies. Suddenly, a panting red-head appeared in the doorway. "MALON!" We all exclaim at the same time. "Where have you BEEN?" Saria asked, "I know you were on holiday and couldn't make my sleepover, but where WERE you? Who looked after the farm?"

"Nice to see you too, guys!" She smiles sarcasticaly. "Well, we went to Spain. And uncle Ingo and my cousins Romani and Cremia looked after the farm. Now come on, I'm STARVING! Let's go to the canteen and get some FOOD!"

"But Malooooooon…." Zelda complains.

"Come ON lazy bums!" Malon shouts, so we all agree, dump our stuff, and run towards the canteen.

"Girls, slow down. And Midna Night, tie your hair up!" Mr. Diamonds, a horrible, HORRIBLE, H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E history teacher says.

"Sorry…" I mumble. "But… I don't have a hair tie…"

"Here you go, Mid." Says Zelda, undoing her neat, even bunches, and, giving me one of her pink dice hair ties, ties her hair up in a sweeping high ponytail. I accept the hair tie thankfully, and tie my ginger-red hair in a low side pony.

"Hmph. Well, be prepared next time, Midna." Mr. Diamonds says haughtily, and, with a flick of his white hair, walks briskly off towards the sports hall.

"I swear," Saria started, "That he gets more horrible by the second!"

"Guys, hello? Starving ranch hand in distress here!" Malon jokes, so we all carry on towards the canteen.

"Malon, you greedy PIG!" Zelda exclaimed, "I can't BELIEVE you bought a croissont, a cinnamon swirl, AND a hot chocolate!"

"Don't pretend you didn't have 3 school dinners on the last day of term, my dear Zellie!" Malon reminds her. Zelda blushes deep red. Suddenly, the bell goes, and we all scream and run towards the form room.

When we get there, we are greeted by the wonderful sight of….

Mr. Diamonds.

"Well, well!" He said, "Look who it is! I am your form tutor this term. Now girls, do you know how late pupils make me feel?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! Now go and sit down. You are not in my good books this term, girls."

We mumble 'sorry' and walk towards our seats at the back, grabbing our stuff on the way. Ilia, the class goody-goody and general annoying person, flashes us a sickly-sweet smile. "I'll help you, Middie!" She says. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Ilia, but I already have my stuff on my back." I point out.

"Well, I'm happy to help anytime!"

"Erm… Thanks…" I reply.

"Now girls," Mr. Diamonds says, "Your first lesson is… P.E… with… Miss Navi." The whole class shouts with happiness, for Miss. Navi is a crazy P.E teacher with bright blue hair who is extremely nice and lets you talk through all her lessons. "Go, then. You don't want to be late for your first lesson, DO YOU?" Mr. Diamonds looks straight at us four as he says this last part. We sigh, and go to our lockers to collect our P.E kits.

15 minutes later, we are in the sports hall with Miss. Navi. "Now girls," She smiles, "This term we will be doing… Hockey… and… let me see… Swimming!" Zelda winces at the mention of swimming. She's terrifed of water and always has been- she can't swim a centimetre. Looks like she's going to have a never-ending period! "We will be doing Hockey today," Miss. Navi continues, "Tomorrow we will do swimming." We run and get our hockey sticks and onto the field. Miss. Navi lets us pick our own groups, so, natrually, me, Zelda, Malon and Saria go together. As we are running round the hockey pitch, Malon says her mum says we can all hang round her house after-school. Apparently, she has some "Big news"

So, 5 hours later, we are all sitting on Malon's bed, painting our nails and laughing. "So." I say, "What's the big news?"

"Well. You know, I was thinking. You know its my 17th birthday in two weeks time?" Malon asks.

"Well, Duh!" Saria laughs, "We're all going round to your house for a sleepover! How could we forget?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Malon says, "Well, we go to an all girls school- and- you know- we're nearly 17 now! We need a boy in out lives!"

"Malon!" Zelda giggles, "That sounds sooooo wrong!"

"Shut up!" Laughed Malon, flicking Zelda with her cardi, "I'm being serious!"

"Well, she DOES have a point…" I say, "But Malon, we go to an all-girls-school!"

"Well, I know that," Said Malon, "But, my brother, who goes to the Boys' Grammar, says that the two schools are having a disco. TOGETHER! In December! For Christmas!"

"Oooohh…." Zelda says, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!" I laugh, "SHOPPING, HERE WE COME!"

"Don't you think it's a little early for that, Mid?" Saria asks, "It IS only September, after all."

"Oh, Saria, when will you learn? You can never get enough shopping!"

"Weeeelll… I guess so… Next Saturday? Then we can come back to mine for a sleepover!" Saria suggests.

We all agree, and, just then, Mrs Lon, Malon's mum, pokes her head round the door, "You OK girls?" She asks, "I have some cookies for you!"

"Thanks, mum!" Malon says, and Mrs Lon gives her the plate of freshly-made cookies. We sit, munching, until Malon sits up.

"Project Boyfriend!" She says, "We'll call it Project Boyfriend!"

"It's a stroke of genious!" I say! "To Project Boyfriend!" I say, holding my chocolate-chip cookie up in the air.

"To Project Boyfriend!" The others agree, and we all fall back laughing.

"POO!" I shout, jumping out of bed like a Sheikah, "POO!" Its half seven. I leave for school at twenty to!

I quickly get dressed, and run a brush through my shining red hair. I run and brush my teeth, grab some toast, and leave for school. "Bye mum!" I shout.

"Bye Midna! Have a nice day at school!"

**(Zelda's POV)**

I sigh, streching, and sit up in bed, perfectly calm.

That is, until I look at the clock.

I have 5 minutes.

Oh.

I run around my room, putting my uniform on, tying my blonde hair into a quick, messy bun, grab some croissonts and leave for school.

**(Malon's POV)**

I am so tired.

I woke up at half two last night.

Oh Din.

I'm gonna be late for school!

**(Saria's POV)**

Where are they? I think. I arrived at school at normal time. They should be here any minute-

"HELP!"

-now.

"What's wrong guys?" I question.

"Gonondorfa is following us! I swear, she wants to snog me!" Malon cries.

"Malon, Ganondorfa does NOT want to-"

"SHE DOES, SHE DOES, SHE DOOOES!"

No use arguing with that.

"Sar, we have to hide!" Zelda exclaims, "Ilia's coming! She's become obsessed with Midna!"

Midna grimiced. "She offered to take my bag. I mean, seriously?!"

So we run into the Art block and hide in one of the textiles rooms.

It sure is stuffy in here….

"Ugh, its too hot." Zelda complains. "Lets go!"

We run to the library, and pretend to be engrossed in some books, when some year 7s come up to us.

"U-Um…" One of them starts… "I-I…"

"Sorry about her!" The smiling one steps forwards, "She's a bit shy. That's Aryll. I'm Tetra!"

"Um, Hi, Tetra!" Midna smiles. I smile too. I quite like this Tetra.

"Well, we are in year 7, as you can tell," Tetra continues. "And.. well- we were wondering-could you show us the way to Mr. Diamonds room?"

"Oh, unlucky!" Zelda grimices, "Why?"

"Well," Tetra said, "We…"

"We got a detention!" One of them says. She has ginger hair, quite similar to Malon's. "My name is Marin, by the way."

"O-Oh, well, Hi Marin. I'm Saria, and this is Zelda, Saria and Malon!" I say, "Why did you get a detetion?"

"Oh. Well, its pretty stupid really. I wrote a page of work…"

"And?" I ask.

"Well, I spelt confident wrong. So, he asked me to write it out all again. I sighed, and Tetra said 'unlucky!', and Aryll giggled, so he said it was disrespectul, and that we all get a detention."

"Well, we could show you the way, I suppose…" Zelda looks doubtful, But I really like these girls.

"Come on!" I say, flicking my green fringe from my eyes.

We walk down the corridoor, until we get to Mr. Diamonds door.

"Good luck!" Malon laughs.

And we watch the three crazy girls disappear through the door… and everything is silent until…

"Can we go to the canteen?"

**So, what did you think of chapter one? Please read, review, follow, fave blah blah blah.**

**THANKS LUVVIES!**

**-Linkette.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter I thought I put a page break between "We all fell back laughing" And "POO!"**

**Sorry if you got confused **

**So o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o is a page break if it decides to work**

**Well, thank you very much to Echoing Wolf!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townZelda**

**VIN (VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!) I THOUGHT 13 WAS TOO YOUNG! THEY ARE NOW 16 AND 17 I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT STILL!**

**This is in Malon's POV**

"Miss Lon! Miss Sage! Why are you so late?!" Madame Nabooru, who teaches us Modern Languages, shouts.

"Sorry." Me and Zelda mumble and sat down in our seats.

"Madame Nabooru is sooo unfair!" Midna whispers to me, "The bell hasn't even gone for the end of break yet!"

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"We were _early_!" I complain.

"Meh. Oh well. Anyway, I have something totally awesome to tell you! I…"

"MISS NIGHT! ARE YOU TALKING?" Madame Nabooru shouts.

"Oh… erm… no…" Midna goes red and stares at the floor.

"Miss, Miss, Miss, this is hardly fair for Mid, she was probably talking about her work-and…" Ilia sticks up for her. Of course, Madame Nabooru, like ALL the other teachers, completely favours Ilia and just gives her a sickly sweet smile.

She makes me sick.

Midna rolls her eyes, and starts scribbling away madly under the table, and passes the note to me.

'Hey Mal, Do you mind if I bring my friend and 3 of his other friends to bowling tonight? –Mid'

'Sure that's fine- wait, HE? Oooh, Mid, is there something going on we don't know about? –Mal' I Pass the reply to her, and she blushes deep red.

'No- Not yet anyway, teehee, His friends are called Link, Pipit and Dark! I think you'll like Pipt, wink wink!-Mid'

I shake my fist at her and she laughs, and we get on with our work.

It's 8 hours later, and we are all round at Zelda's house, getting ready for bowling, and demanding information from Midna.

"O-Oh, well, guys, its nothing serious…." She begins. "But- erm, his name is Shiek and he is a Shiekah…"

"That is the most unoriginal name in the history of names!" Saria frowns.

"Guys, this is brillbo news! Helloooo? four boys? And four of us? " Zelda exclaims. "And, we all look brilliant. Just look at us!"

I look and realise she is right. Midna is wearing some skinny red jeans, black heels, and a black top with green sequins down the sleeves, and her auburn hair is tied in two bunches - Zelda is wearing a pink strapless dress with sparkly silver tights and gold pumps and her blonde hair is loose- Saria is wearing a green playsuit, brown high-heeled boots and a big green bow in her jaw length green hair- and _me-_ Well, I'm wearing a white and blue halter neck dress that stops just above my knee with blue heels and my hair is in a high ponytail.

"Girls!" Zelda's mum calls, "It's time to go!"

"Coming mum!" Zelda shouts and we all grab our bags and emergency supply of makeup and run out the house

We arrive at bowling and put on the horrifically ugly brown, blue and red bowling shoes, and look for lane 22.

"Look!" Midna shouts, "There's Shiek and his friends!"

"Hi Midna!" A blonde shiekah, presumably Shiek, says, "Are these your friends?"

"O-Oh, yes! This is Zelda, Malon and Saria!"

"Hi! Well, this is Pipt, Link and Dark."

Link has dark blond hair and blue eyes; Pipt has brown hair and freckles; and Dark has black hair and red eyes, very much like Midna's.

"Come on then!" Dark (I think) Says, and we start walking towards lane 22.

Saria just stands there, smiling madly, and bright red. "Saria!" I shout, running over to her, "Come on! Is someone a little bit loooovestruck?"

"Well, Dark is quite… y'no…." She smiles, embarrassed, and we run to lane 22.

Zelda and Link and talking quite a lot, and, by the end of the night, we've all exchanged BBM pins.

The next morning, as we walk towards the sixth form art centre, Midna gives a shriek and smiles at us. "Shiek wants to know if we want to meet up!"

"Let's see!" Says Saria, and Midna shows us her phone:

"Hi Mid,

I wante to know if you, Zelda, Saria, and.. Marin? Malon? Wanted to meet up with me, Pipit, Link and Dark at the park afterschool.

My sister Tetra is doing my head in!

-Shiek xx"

"OOOOOH!" Saria smiles, "Middie, he sent kisses!"

"HE FORGOT MY NAME!" I exclaim, angrily.

"Hang on…" Zelda says, "Tetra is Shiek's sister?"

Just then, the 3 year sevens we met yesterday walk up to us.

"Speak of the devil…" Midna mutters.

"Hey Tetra, Aryll, Marin!" I smile, "Just out of interest-Do any of you have siblings?" Midna gives me a thumbs up.

"O-Oh, well, I have an o-older b-b-b-brother called… Link…" Aryll says quitley, "Link Faron…"

Zelda looks utterly surprised.

"I have a brother called Pipit." Malon tells us.

"I have the world's worst brother, Shiek , Who hates me!" Tetra exclaims.

"Hey! We know them!" Midna exclaims.

"They're our best friends!" Zelda says.

"Wow," Tetra says, shaking her head, "Someone _likes_ Shiek?"

"Why don't you like Shiek?" Midna asks.

"Well. It's not me that doesn't like Shiek, its Shiek that doesn't like me!" Tetra sighs softly, "He's always with his stupid friends, and whenever he has time with me, he acts like I'm so annoying!"

"That's horrible!" I exclaim, and whip out my phone.

'Hey Shiek.

I met this awesome year 7 at school today. Her name's Tetra and she has a brother called Shiek too! Isn't that sooo weird? Well, I caught her crying today. She says her brother hates her and never has time for her! How horrible is that?

Well, see ya at the park today!

-Mal'

There.

All sorted.

I hope.

**Sorry for the short chapter! R and R and I'll have another up soon! :p**

**-Linkette **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, tyfive and burning book. And thank you for the PM, Echoing Wolf. Which was technically a review.**

**Burning Book, I will try my best.**

**The bit with the vending machine is a real life story based on me, Kif, Amy and Chloe (My friends) Today XD**

**And the bit with the history book, with me and Malika.**

**And Miss Hart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I hope you enjoyed torturing me by making me say that.**

**This is in…. Zelda's POV.**

I look over Malon's shoulder at her text, when her phone beeps.

"Oooh! Look Tet, it might be a reply from Shiek!" She exclaims, happily scrolling through her BBM contacts. "Dammit! It's only from mum!" She rolls her eyes.

We all walk to the vending machine, and, believe me; you wouldn't want to go in there. There are four girls; I think it might be Georgia, Chloe, Amy and Kif from year 7. Chloe has dropped her cookie and is screaming "Where's my cookie?! For the love of Din!" Kif is saying, "Can we go to the canteeeeeeen nooow?" Georgia is eating a squares bar, rolling her eyes and Amy… Well, Amy's money has been rejected and her loud voice is screaming "NAYRU DAMMIT! THIS IS PERFECTLY GOO MONEY! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? F**K THIS! I'LL GO TO LONDIS!" And she storms out, bright red, leaving Chloe, Georgia and Kif extremely confused.

We slowly turn around and walk away.

Malon's phone beeps, and this time, it really is from Shiek

"To Malon,

Tetra is lying. Only yesterday, I spent FOUR HOURS at Gambados. It was just ONCE, the other day, when we all went bowling, I couldn't play. So there.

No offence.

Your dirty-minded friend,

Shiek."

Malon replies 'Oh, KK.' And we leave it at that.

The bell for registration goes, and we all rush off to history. With the amazing…. Mr. Diamonds. I sigh and follow my friends, my laces are undone and trailing in the puddles, splitting in half, but, to be honest, I couldn't care less. History is the worst lesson of the week. Mr. Diamonds hates me and Midna, because we have the same names as the two princesses in the Twilight Era. He says he wouldn't be surprised if we were reincarnations. Apparently, we look and act just like them. It's only in the history lesson, when he mentions King Link VI, who Queen Zelda met when she was 16, do I begin to think things are a little strange. I just met Link, and I'm 16. Meh. It's probably just a coincidence. I let myself forget about it and doodle in the back of my book, but I'm still listening. Mr. Diamonds obviously thinks I'm NOT listening, because he says, "Oh, ZELDA, my dear," My dear? Meh. Mr. Diamonds IS a bit of a perv. "What age did Zelda and Link meet, what form was Link in, what form was Midna in and what was the world covered in?" He looks very smug, clearly expecting me to not know.

Instead, I smile and reply, "Princess Zelda was 16 years old when she met King Link. He was not King at the time, and he was in the form of a wolf, or Blue-Eyed Beast. Queen Midna of the twilight realm was in the form of an imp, and was using Link as a sort of servant. Twilight covered the realm, but it was due to Evil King Zant, not Midna."

Mr. Diamonds 'Hmph's and swiftly moves on to the next topic. He hands out a textbook to all of us, but they are all a bit battered and as I open it, I see there are lots of… phrases…. Written in the front of the history book. One says "Yo bi****s of the future!" and another says "Welcum." Ruto, who sits next to me, rolls her eyes and writes 'Sp.' Above 'Welcum.' And writes 'Welcome' next to it. She also draws lines to all the swear words and writes 'That's not nice!' By this time, we are in hysterics, and Ruto has the hiccups with laughter. I am turning bright red and fake coughing.

Unfortunately, Mr. Diamonds sees and he reckons we are all changing seats. I am moved next to Ganondorfa, and Midna is moved next to ILIA. She gives a groan of despair and possibly terror, while Ilia smiles with delight. Saria is moved right to the front next to Majora, who has purple hair and red eyes. She isn't horrible; Just weird. Malon is moved right to the back next to Vaatia. We all hate our new seats, except Ilia. The rest of the lesson goes exceedingly slowly, until the bell goes for Biology. I grin, because, although we are doing… _education…._ Shall I say, In EXTREME depth, I sit at the back with Midna, Saria, Malon and Ruto, and we generally go on our phones under the desk. Our teacher for Biology, Miss Shadow-Sage, is really lovely. We walk down the corridor, but unfortunately Miss Hart is on patrol. She walks up to us, and says to Midna "Take that scarf off young lady!" Midna tries not to laugh, because they are earmuffs, takes them off anyway. She spots the empty silicone wrapper in Saria's hands and says "We do not eat in the corridor!"

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Miss Hart, I know, but this is just an empty wrapper." She said it perfectly nicely, but Miss Hart has a FIT and says Saria is being SO RUDE and SO DISRESPECTFUL, and we are late to Biology.

After school, Midna reminds us we all have to go to the Park and meet the boys, so we do. We've arranged to meet near Lake Hylia. As we turn towards the lake, we can see the boys in their Boys' Grammar uniform sitting on the bench, feeding the ducks.

"Hello, my little 5 year olds, having fun feeding the duckies?" Midna asks sarcastically.

"Yep!" Replies Dark, taking her seriously, "They're so cute!"

"Errrr…. Right….." I say.

"Ignore him. He can be a bit…Y'no." Link says to me. I don't know why I suddenly blush. It must be the heat…..

Midna has sat down on the bench next to Shiek, and is talking about something.

"'Sup, Lovebirds?" Saria asks them, smiling.

"Lovebirds?!" Midna blushes. "I-We-I-NO!" Shiek laughs and says,

"Well, I wouldn't blame you Midna. I AM pretty amazing!"

"Shut up, idiot." Midna replies, but she's smiling.

"Anyway, c'mon!" Pipit smiles and we walk off. Suddenly, it starts pelting with rain. We all groan.

"OH, COME ON!" Shiek complains, "That is TYPICAL!"

"Hey, no worries, we can go to my house!" Midna smiles.

"Hey, really and truly?" Dark asks, "Your mum won't mind?"

"Course not!" Midna replies, "Besides, she's out until about 11, so we're by ourselves." Shiek winks at Midna but she just laughs and slaps him. We all set of to Midna's house when Saria trips over a tree root, bringing Dark down with her, who pulls Link down, who lands on top of me, and I pull Shiek down, and Midna and Pipit stand there laughing. I blush like beetroot as I realise Link is on top of me. We all get up, and, soaking wet, finally arrive at Midna's house.

We all go into her bathroom and dry ourselves off with towels. We girls borrow some of Midna's clothes, but the boys have to stay wet and uncomfortable.

We trudge down to the kitchen, when Dark smiles. "Hey! We could cook!" He suggests.

"Erm… How about no…." Shiek says.

"Why not?" Midna asks,

"Well, last time I tried to cook, I used salt instead of sugar…. That cake sure was disgusting…."

"Ok, so maybe cooking isn't such a good idea…" Malon winces. "Hey! We could watch a movie!"

We all agree this is a good idea, and end up putting 'Wild Child' on. Malon goes all squeamish at the kiss scene, and Pipit laughs at her. It's only at the end we realise Saria has fallen asleep ON DARK'S SHOULDER! I gasp and fetch my iPod, and, taking a picture, upload it onto Facebook, making sure to tag them in it! When Saria wakes us, she sure is gonna be humiliated!

We decide to watch another movie, and we decide on 'Shrek!' Shiek laughs but only shuts up when Link says he looks like Shrek himself, and he shouldn't call his identical twin ugly.

It's only when I wake up I realise that Saria got her own back by taking a picture of me asleep on Link with hearts all round the edge, and she has uploaded it onto Twitter, Facebook AND Tumblr, tagging me in each one.

But I don't mind.

Not really.

**Ok, don't shoot me.**

**I know that was short.**

**Sorry.**

**Well, review peoplez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you**, **Cre8ivBookworm****, tyfive and Echoing Wolf! And lars! Thank you! Don't worry, you speak perfect English ;)**

**Food Tech story is a real life one! I would be Zelda and my friend Chloe (Remember her from the WHERE THE HELL IS MY COOKIE?!) would be Midna. Emily and Kithi are Saria and Malon, but you don't know them ;D **

**WOOP WOOP**

**Oh, a setee is sofa, couch, blah blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Well, whatever. See if I care. **

**This is in Midna's POV**

* * *

I wake up early, at about 5, and its only when I look around I realise that Zelda, Saria, Malon, Link, Pipit, Dark and Shiek are all asleep ON MY SETEE! I gasp and hurriedly wake everyone up. Saria, Malon and Zelda can borrow some of my uniform, but the boys…

"Shiek!" I whisper loudly, shaking his arm, "Wake up!"

"Huh?" She shouts, "Why'd you wake me up Middie?"

"Because, it is 5:30AM, and you are still asleep on my setee!" I reply.

"HOLY DIN!" He shouts, "Midnaaaaa! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Erm, I _did?" _I say.

"Good point…" He ponders. "Well, see ya Midna!" And, hugging me quickly as he runs out the house, I can't help smiling.

"Link! Pipit! Dark!" I shake them all. "Wake UP!"

* * *

It's now 7am, and Malon, Saria and Zelda are all kitted out in my uniform. Zelda and I are about the same height, so she's fine, but Saria's skirt originally went down past her knees and she had to use about 50 safety pins! Just forget about the shirt on Malon; it was so big she wore her wet one from yesterday!

* * *

We have food tech first thing, and today we are making pizza. I am partnered with Zelda, and Malon and Saria are together. We all sit around a table of four and get out our ingredients.

After a few minutes of chopping up, I look at Zelda chopping board to discover she has grated a WHOLE BLOCK of cheese. "Zelda!" I gasp.

"What? I like cheese! I want to marry cheese." She replies, smiling.

"Errr…. Riiiiiiiight…." I say, sprinkling olives on my pizza.

"Ew!" screams Zelda, "I hate olives! They taste like utter poo!"

"They look like it too…" Saria says, peeling the "Malo Mart! Every Little Helps!" Sticker off her container.

"I hate olives, too…" Malon says thoughtfully. She looks down at her pizza. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF FARORE! WHO PUT OLIVES ON MY PIZZA?"

Saria, who is bright red with laughter, manages to say between giggles "Y-You did! You didn't realise and p-p-put the olives on instead of your pepper!" And she breaks down laughing again.

"Ew. Well, whatever. I'll donate mine to Midna."

"Oh thanks, Malon," I smile, "Nice to know I'm your backup for mangled pizza. Hey, why don't you give it to Ganondorfa! She looooves olives."

"Well, so does Ilia." Malon replies curtly.

"…I hate olives now…" I declare.

* * *

Following Malon to the canteen, we meet Aryll wandering round by herself. "Oh, hey Aryll!" I smile.

"O-oh… h-hi… Midna..Zelda…Saria…And….Um, Mala?"

"Why does no one know my name…" Malon mutters.

"D'ya need any help?" Saria asks.

"W-Well, Tetra and Marin have food tech club and I have no-where to go…" Aryll whispers.

"Well, hang around with us!" Zelda grins.

"R-really?" Aryll asks her.

"Yes, really!" Zelda replies.

"O-Ok… Thanks… Zelda…"

"No problem!" Zelda replies, her azure eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wow… Link was right, she really does have beautiful eyes…" Aryll mutters.

"W-what?" Zelda asks suspiciously.

"O-o-ooh, nothing, Zelda!" Aryll smiles, "I said, Link's dog has really big eyes."

Zelda believes her, but I know better. Look like we've got some matchmaking to do!

* * *

The bell goes for the end of lunch, and Tetra and Marin run out, their aprons covered in chocolate powder and icing sugar, smiling madly. "Aryll!" Tetra shouts, "Tatl can't go to food club anymore, so you have a place!" She laughs, and, pushing a recipe into Aryll's hand, they all go off laughing.

"Thanks guys!" Aryll shouts.

"So Princess," I begin, "What do you think of your hero?"

"Wha…?" Zelda looks utterly confused.

"Ugh." Saria sighs, "She means how are things between you and Link?"

"O-oh…" Zelda blushes. "Nothing! We're just friends! Not that he'd like me anyway…"

"Well, miss, beautiful eyes, how do you know that?" Malon smirks

"Miss-What?" Zelda asks.

"You heard Aryll!" Saria smiles.

"She was talking about their _dog…"_ Zelda says uncertainly.

"Aw, c'mon, Zelda, you BELIEVED her? She said 'Wow… Link was right, she really does have beautiful eyes…'" I tell her.

Zelda blushes and shakes her head, but her 'beautiful' eyes are shining with happiness.

We arrive at the chemistry room, and our teacher, Miss Spirit, hands out test papers on 'Din's fire.'

"OH DIN!" I whisper to Malon, "I didn't study!"

"It's fine, you can copy mine!" Malon offers.

"Thanks…" I say gratefully.

I open the test paper and the test begins.

* * *

Walking out the school gate, Saria's phone starts vibrating madly, so she rolls her eyes and takes her phone out her pocket. Usually, if someone PING!s her, she tells them off (And that's putting it mildly!) but this time, she smiles.

"Guys! Dark says his cousin gave him eight tickets to the cinema to see The Hobbit! And we can go with him and the boys!"

"Brilliant!" I exclaim. "When?"

"Tonight! At 7!" Saria tells us.

"Well, we can all get ready at mine," Zelda offers, "It'll be fun!"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Zelda, can I borrow your straighteners?" Malon asks.

"Mm-hmm…" Zelda replies, sitting cross-legged on her bed, drinking a big mug of tea.

"Thanks!" She smiles happily.

"Sooo, Zelda, are you going to sit next to Linkie-poo?" Saria laughs.

"Well, if he agrees…" Zelda says.

"OH! ZELDA AND LINK, SITTING IN A TREE, DOING SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE! STARTS WITH S AND ENDS WITH X, GOOD GODDESS IT MUST BE SE…" I begin.

"MIDNA NIGHT!" Zelda screams. "Anyway, it's rally uncomfortable to do that in a TREE!"

"Oh, so you've had experience, have you?" Saria smirks.

"Saria." Zelda gives her 'the look.'

There is a loud knock on the door, and Zelda runs down to answer. We hear her say 'come in!' and all the boys trample upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sup dudettes?" Shiek smiles.

"Oh, Zelda was just saying how uncomfortable it would be to have sex in a tree." I tell him.

"Right…" Pipit nods slowly. "Why?"

"Well, Zelda said she wanted to sit next to Link…" Malon starts. Zelda screws her eyes shut.

"You can if you want!" Link tells her.

"O-Oh! Thank you…." Zelda whispers.

"So Midna started singing ZELDA AND LINK SITTING IN A TREE, DOING SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE! STARTS WITH S AND ENDS WITH X, GOOD GODDESS IT MUST BE SEX! And that's how we got round to our current subject." Malon explains.

"Well, alrighty then!" Shiek smiles. "Anyway, come on, let's go!"

* * *

"That was awesome!" Saria grins when the film has ended. "Thanks Dark!

"Oh, it was nothing!" He replies.

"We expect payback, though, girls!" Link grins, and my eyes wander down to his and Zelda's interwined fingers, and I give her the thumbs up signal! She rolls her eyes at me, and we leave the cinema.

"Hey guys, last night was fun- and- seeing as its Friday- who wants a sleepover at mine? My parents are out!" Shiek winks at me.

"Sure!" We all agree.

So, an hour later, we are all playing the wii at Shiek's house.

"DAAAARK!" Shiek shouts, "What the hell dude? Why did you let your Yoshi run off the cliff you idiot?"

"Sorry…" Dark mumbles.

At about 3am, we decide to go to bed-me, Shiek and Malon in Shiek's room, Dark, Pipit and Saria in his mum's room, and Link and Zelda downstairs.

"Goodnight everyone!" I shout, running upstairs.

"Goodnight!" Link shouts. "Goodnight Zelda." He adds quietly.

But I don't miss the quick kiss on the cheek before I go upstairs.

**FLUFFINESSSSSSSSSS! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!**

**YAY :D**

**Please review peeps xxx**

**-Linkette ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg omg omg omg omg omg I am soooooo sorry! I updated sooo late! **** And my Spirit Tracks story! I'll do BOTH today! And extra chapters! I AM SOOOOO SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! Thank you to Lars and tyfive! I have been spelling Sheik wrong….. Whoops thanks for pointing this out, Lars! **

**Henry is basically my own cat. Infact, he IS my own cat.**

**Disclaimer: Zelda is not owned by the fabulous moi, but Vaatia and Ganondorfa TECHNICALLY are… Kinda…..Ehem…**

**This is is Saria's P.O.V**

"OMG I FRIGGING LOVE TWIRLS, I AM IN PURE HEAVEN, MMM CHOCOLATEY…"

"Shut up, Link!" I interrupt him.

"Sorry…" He mumbles.

"Excuse me, young man!" A random old woman shouted, "Pick up your litter!"

"But I didn't… Oh…. S-Sorry, ma'am…" Link whispered and bent down to pick up his Twirl wrapper.

"So you should be! Young people these days!" She retorted and walked on.

"Ugh what a biatch…" Zelda began.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!" The random old person shouted. As she was hobbling along, a cabbage dropped out her bag.

Sheik bent down and picked it up "Here you go ma'am… You dropped your cabbage…"

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PICKING UP A CABBAGE YOU STUPID BOY!" The woman screamed, "WHY DO YOUNG PEOPLE ASSUME THE ELDERLY ARE USELESS!"

"Um, sorry, Madam. I didn't realise…"

"F**K OFF YOU YOUNG SCOUNDREL!"

"Oh my goddess, ok, ok, please just calm down ma'am!" Sheik turned round to us and shouted "RUUUN!" We ran off down the street down to Midna's house.

"Oh my…" Midna began, "What an angry old lady!"

"Its all Link's fault…" Zelda teased

"You bought me the Twirl." Link retorted.

"Saria gave me the money." Zelda smirked.

"What the hell! It wasn't my fault!" I said. "Anyway, Sheik told me to give her the money."

"So now its my fault." Sheik sighed. "Thanks guys. Anyway… It was Malon that…"

"OK! OK! OK! WE GET THE FRIGGING PICTURE!" Pipit screamed.

"Gosh Pipit, don't turn into an angry old man now…" Sheik smiled.

"Shut up Sheik…"

"Oh, hang on a second- I'm getting a call!" Shiek shushed us. "Hello? Hi mum…No…I…WHAT?! No way. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"I… I don't really want to…"

"SHEIK!" Zelda shouted.

"I've gotta go." He mumbled and slowly backed out the house before breaking into a run **(OOT reference, yah?)**. The door slammed behind him, causing Midna's thick red hair to blow in the wind before finally resting on her shoulders again.

"Well, um, this is awkward… What shall we do?" Link finally asked.

"Let's go to the library?" I suggested.

"Ok, sounds good!" Pipit smiles, "I can drive us there!"

15 minutes later we are in the musty library, and, whilst Midna, Pipit, Dark and Malon have wandered over to the fiction section, me, Zelda and Link have opted for the historical section. Zelda sighs, and picks a dusty old book, that looks like it has hardly been used, off the shelf. "Legends of the past…" She reads out, thoughtfully.

"Hey, I love things like that!" I smile, "Can we take a look?"

Zelda eagerly opens the leather-bound book and takes a look at the contents. "The mystical Ocarina Of Time…" She reads out slowly.

"Hey, weird. I play the Ocarina!" Link says.

"Hmm… Very weird…" Zelda says, not really listening. She opens the book to page 16, and starts to read out,

"The Ocarina Of Time. One of the few factual legends of the past. Legend has it, that one fateful day, a blue fairy that goes by the name of Navi…"

"Hey! Ms. Navi has blue…" I begin.

"Shut up, I'm reading." Zelda snaps. "Now, that goes by the name of Naviii… Came to a boy named Link-No comments, please!-And the young boy was summoned to the 'Great Deku Tree…'

About an hour of reading later, we finally reach the end of the Legend, when 'Link' The hero, has been sent back to the past, however, he still reunites with Princess Zelda.

"I wonder what happened after that…" Zelda says thoughtfully.

"You lucky poos!" I say, "You get to be a Hero and a Princess, whilst I, even though I AM a sage, have to be a lonely girl that never ages-Sheik is YOU, Zelda, so he's a girl-Malon works on a ranch, which she does anyway, though-Dark is evil, and Pipit and Midna weren't even mentioned!"

"You just jel cos we're better than you." Link jokes.

"Well, watevs." I mutter, "At least I don't have to pretend to be a MAAAN!"

"Guys, its not even really us. Why are we arguing about it?!" Zelda says.

"hey guys!" Midna says, walking up to us, "How are you boring history-addicts going on?"

"Hey, we aren't history addicts! Besides, no-one would want to be with Mr…" I trail off as Zelda shoots me a warning glance and I turn around, only to find Mr. Diamonds standing right beside me! "Mr. Automafinimajic from my primary school I think I need the loo ok byebye now I really gotta go, ok, bye bye guys, have a nice…."

"Saria." Mr. Diamonds smirks.

"Yes?"

"Detention, Monday lunch. Be there please." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the library.

"Oh, lucky you, Saria!" Malon exclaims, "Detention with pasty is going to be real fun."

"Pasty?" I inquire.

"Oh- Mr. Diamonds! Me and Midna made it up, because he-he…" She stops and snorts with laughter. "Because he is so pale and pasty!"

"Malon." I say.

"Yes?"

"That's not funny."

"Thanks." She murmurs.

After I've been dropped home, I run up to my room, only to find Henry, my extremely FAT cat sitting on my bed looking sooo smug because he knows he isn't allowed on there. "Henry. Get off my bed."

"Miaw."

"Henry. Get. Off. My. Bed."

"Miaaaaaw."

"HENRY! GET OFF MY BED!"

"Miaw."

"Ugh! Aha, I know." I run to the kitchen and fetch a box of cat food, and come and rattle it infront of Henry's nose.

"Miaaaw!" He miaws and runs down the stairs after me and eats his food.

I close my door behind me and pick up my phone. I scroll onto BBM, and I have 27 messages-and, unsurprisingly, 26 of them are bcs. I have one message from Malon, saying 'Pasty.' So I reply 'Go and do a poo Malon, that wasn't funny the first time.' About 3 seconds later, my phone vibrates and I have a message from Malon saying 'Aha. But I don't need a poo.' I laugh and reply, 'constipated meercat.' Before ending the chat.

Suddenly, a group chat pops up- Me, Malon, Zelda, Midna, Dark, Sheik, Link and Pipit. It looked a little like this:

Zeldababz: Hey guyssss

Link-Hero-101: Hi

Malondafarmgirl: Sup.

Sariagirl: Malon, wth is with your name.

Malondafarmgirl: What, don't you like it.

ShiekStone: Hi

PipitSky: Whats wrong Sheik

Midnatheaweomse: Sheik wot was rong erliar

PipitSky: Midna, wth is with your spelling

Midnatheawesome: Its called text talk darling

Zeldababz: Sheik whats up?!

SheikStone: I hav bad news

Link-Hero-101: Wot is it

SheikStone: I might be moving hous.

Link-Hero-101: *House.

Midnatheawesome: So we cn stll visit.

SheikStone: No u cant

Midnatheawesome: Why?

ShiekStone: Cos Im movin 2 Aus.

_Midnatheawesome left the chat._

SheikStone: Midna?

I almost dropped my phone in shock. Sheik is moving to AUSTRALIA? He CAN'T. He just cannot.

Link-Hero-101: wth dude?!

PipitSky: OMFG Sheik u cant leave us

Malondafarmgirl: Sheik wtf you can't move!

SheikStone: I don't hav a choice im leaving in March

Sariagirl: BUT ITS FEBRUARY!

SheikStone: Don't blame me. Y did midna go

Zeldababz: How am I meant to know.

Darktheepic: ….

_Zeldababz left the chat._

_PipitSky left the chat_

_Darktheepic left the chat_

_Link-Hero-101 left the chat_

**(You get the general picture they all left the chat)**

I still can't believe it. I ring Midna up to talk about it.

"Hey Midna."

"Huh? Oh, hi Saria. Look, I'm pretty busy right now…"

"Midna, I can't believe Sheik is moving to Australia. What do you think about the matter?"

"Look, I-I've gotta go!" With that, she hung up.

I'm not going to admit defeat though. I will text her.

SariaGirl: MIDNA! ANSWER MY Q.

PING!

PING!

PING!

Midnatheawesome: Ok, Ok, stop pingin me, tbh im not rlly v. happy about it

SariaGirl: me neither, sheiks one of my best friends now, why are you so sad hes leavin

Midnatheawesome: Because

SariaGirl: Because what?

Midnatheawesome: Because I think

SariaGirl: omg u acc. Thought about something it's a miracle

Midnatheawesome: Shut ur gob ur ruining my because

SariaGirl: soz

Midnatheawesome: Because I think I need a POOOO

SariaGirl: Wth be serious dude

Midnatheawesome: Because I think I love him

SariaGirl: OMFG MID

Midnatheawesome: gtg bye

SariaGirl: Bye…

**HAHAHAHAHA IMMA EVIL PERSON**

**BYEBYE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys, I had my grade 3 flute (which I passed!) So I had non time for le writing. Sozzy.**

**Ehem. Well. Um. Zelda does not belong to my mum. Aha. I don't have to go through the pain of saying it doesn't belong to me. I just said it. GRRRR. Well. Excuse that outburst of le weirdness. I am tres tres sorry. Ooh, I've come over all French….**

**This is in Le Midna's- ok- This is in Midna's POLV (Point of le view XD)**

**Oh, XD is a face. None of my friends know that which is annoying as I use it all the time.**

**Oh, btw, I AM actually le Fagin and an actual le play. **

**Random dude: SHUT UP!**

**Sorry.**

**Remember.**

**Midna's POLV.**

"I shall POO, Mr. Bumble, I shall POO, Mr. Bumble, I shall POO, POO, POOOOOO!"

"Tinglette! Do it PROPERLY please!" Miss Gordon, the drama teacher shouts, quite possibly deafening the entire school. I sigh. We're at "Oliver!" Rehearsals for the school. I'm Fagin. (Don't say anything!) Tinglette is Widow Corney, and, whenever she does her solo, she always messes about. Singing things like "I'M A POOOOO, MR. BUMBLE!"

Most people wonder why she got the part. What they don't know is that she actually is a very good actress when she's focused – I should know – I go to drama club with her. Normally, I'm very good (If I do say so myself) But I can't seem to focus today. I keep forgetting my lines, or messing them up- For instance I said Packet Honkerchiefs instead of Pocket Handkerchiefs. **(A.N true, I did that jmwmmwenfhffhk sorry I'll go away now)** Ever since I blurted out my secret to Saria last night I haven't been able to do anything properly.

I didn't quite believe it myself at first. Besides, it would just be totally weird – because – the others don't know this, but Sheik and I have been friends basically since birth. We grew up together, practically like siblings, so I don't even have the smallest chance. I had never really thought about it like that before. He was just Sheik, the guy that gave my Barbie a tattoo, the boy that used to kill all my Sims, and then make a whole new family with upgraded gadgets because he felt so bad. To me, he was never Sheik, the guy with the amazing personality, the boy with perfect hair. Infact, he still isn't, he's still Sheik – but I felt something when he said he was moving – and it wasn't quite "Oh no, my Best Friend is moving to Aus!" It was something more than that.

I can only pray he'll never find out.

"Midna!" A loud voice shouts, "Midna Shard! Get up on the stage and sing your song – NOW!"

"Sorry, Miss…" I reply, and slowly, reluctantly, walk up on the stage. The opening cords strike and I sing – it seems to go on forever. Eventually, the song finishes. "Um, Miss Gordon, may I go to the toilet please?"

"Ok, Midna. But hurry back!"

I run down to the corridor to the girls loo, and lock myself in the cubicle. I do not need the loo in actual fact, instead I take my phone out my pocket. I have five messages, one from Zelda and four from Saria. I open them. Zelda's says:

_Hey mid, in maths, rlly bored, Dark wants 2 no if we wnt 2 go prk after skl. –Z xxx_

Oh my goddess I actually CANNOT go. For a start I would have to see Sheik, and if Saria is going, knowing her, she'll be dropping hints and winking… But, maybe – maybe that's a good thing.

_Kl, c u there. –M xox_

I open Saria's messages.

_Oi, Midna, u wanna come park, sheik is gonna be there *eyebrow wiggle*! No seriously tho I wont drop any hints._

_Oi._

_midnaaaaa_

_PING!_

Haha, Saria, very funny indeed. I don't reply.

Instead, I scroll over to Sheik's profile. I'm not really going to send this, but I just-

_I think that I'm maybe – sort of – kinda- quite possibly- in love with you…_

Backspace.

Oh my goddess.

I pressed enter.

What in serious hell am I going to do now, I sent the frigging message, I suppose I could say it was Saria, but, oh my goddess – I am such a fat IDIOT! I literally hate myself right now.

_Omg, soz, it was Sari_

Oh, holy goddess, a reply – save me – oh my goddesssssssss…

_Midna, if you are being serious, I need you to pull a sickie right now, and get sent home ok, I'll meet you at mine at about one. –Sheik x_

Well crap.

That didn't go well at all.

Like, AT ALL.

Well, I suppose I don't really have a choice…

2 hours later – you guessed it, one o'clock! – I am knocking on Sheik's door. Oh goddess….

"Oh, um, Hi Midna… Come on in, I guess!"

"Thanks…" I walk into the house that I am so familiar with, so familiar that its almost my own house. "Um…"

"So you really were being serious, huh…"

"Sheik, I'm sorry… I-I…"

"What if I said that's exactly what I wanted to hear?"

"Sheik…" I stare at him in shock.

"I… I love you too Midna."

"Oh my goddess Sheik…" But I'm shut up as he dips down and slowly, softly, kisses me, and its full of hope, happiness… and maybe just a hint of haribo…

"So, um… when should we tell the others…" Sheik asks, shyly.

"At the park tonight?"

"Deal."

3 hours later me and Sheik arrive, hand-in-hand, at the park. Saria must have noticed, because she smiles, a big toothy grin, and gives me the thumbs-up sign.

"Hi Midna… Hi Sheik… Have any news?" She asks smiling.

"Oh, ehem… Well, me and Midna have decided that we're going to…" He begins, until Zelda interrupts

"MIDNA! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! MALON YOU OWE ME A FIVER!"

"Oh whatever…" Malon mutters, handing over the crisp five pound note.

"Midna, where were you this afternoon?" Saria asks curiously.

"Oh, well, about that…" I begin, awkwardly.

"She was at mine." Sheik tells them.

"OOOH, at yours, was she?!" Saria says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sariaaaaaaaaa, shut up!" I complain at her.

"Sorry, new subject." She laughs, "Um, so who do you think in the group are going to get together next?"

"Zelda and Link." Malon says.

"Link and Zelda." Pipit agrees.

"Yep, Link and Zelda." Dark nods.

"Oh, they'll call you 'Zelink!'" I say.

"What? I-We-Oh-I-No!" Zelda says, turning bright red and waving her arms about madly, "Nooooooooo we're just friends!"

Link just looks at his shiny shoes.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Look, to brighten up the matter, mum found her first grey hair today!" Pipit laughs.

"What happened?" Dark asked.

"She coloured it in!"

At that remark, I laugh so much I fall off the swing I'm sitting on. "I expect she used permanent marker?" I joke.

"Yes, she did!" Pipit answers quite seriously, "And then she went and booked a hair appointment to get it dyed!"

"Oh my Goddess! Pipit, I NEED to meet your mum!" Malon laughs, in hysterics. Link is laughing so much it's silent – and as for Zelda – well, she's always had the most sense of humour within us – her face is bright red and she has collapsed on the floor, until a 3-year-old throws a shoe at her face screaming, "GET UP STUPID BIG GIRL!" So then she starts crying and we end up at my house.

"Zelda, don't worry. You're not going to end up in hospital with one of the gowns with an 'arse gap'!" Link says.

"Oh my goddess, I hate those gowns so much! I don't get the point, it's like gown, gown, gown, NO GOWN THERE!" Zelda gasps.

"Same here!" Dark says.

"I've never been in hospital…" I remark.

"Oh, whatever miss strong-bones!" Sheik jokes.

"Guys, I need a promise, will you not go all soppy in front of us?" Link asks.

"OH, Link, don't say that when we all know about your little kisses at bedtime with Zelda here!" I laugh.

"WHAT?!" Malon screams.

"W-what? That never happened! What are you talking about?" Zelda shouts, her eyes wide and worried.

"Sorry, Zelda…" I laugh.

"I really hate you so much right nowwwww…." She mutters, until she screams very, very loudly.

"Zelda, whats wrong?" Link asks worriedly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She screams.

We all look down at the floor, and sigh. "Oh for Din's sake, Zelda, it's a fur-real dog."

"But it's scary! It's moving!"

"Zelda." Saria says.

"Sorry…"

"Guys, what shall we do?" I ask.

"Um, go to McDonalds?" Saria suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Dark says.

"My face hurts too much!" Zelda complains.

"Well, stay here then." I say.

"I will, thank-you-very-much-sir!"

"Fine."

"Dine."

"You just said 'dine.'"

"Whatever."

"Sorry."

"But I'll be sooo lonely!" Zelda says.

"I'll stay with you." Link offers, "Dark, will you get me a burger?"

**And that is le end of that le chapter. I am so sorry, I am le crap at romancey and fluffy stuff. **

**Sorray.**

**Remember to review my dear little chums.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated… in so…. So… long… I feel sooooooo bad….. So thank you very veerrrrryyyy much to Lars and ZeldaKatnissPotter and also radishesandspectraspects for reviewing...**

**Mwahahaha. I am so evil. I kept you waiting on a le cliffie! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, go on then. It's in Dark's POV. You'll see, my darlings, there is a reason. You'll see. You'll SEEEEE! Asdffffjsdhjsdghjkghsjkdghsjkd ok sorry.**

**Sorry.**

**OH, IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IT SAYS ITS SEPTEMBER. AND THEN, IN CHAPTER 5 IT SAYS ITS FEBRUARY. **

**ITS FEB.**

**IGNORE THE CHRISTMAS DISCO.**

**I ERASED IT.**

**I got Dark's surname because in OOT he is Link's reflection. I know its totally crap and unoriginal, but, y'no. Who cares. It's not as unoriginal as Miss. Shadow-Sage**

Once,

**Mwahaha, I am evil, you thought that once was the begging of the chapter didn't you? Ee he he! And also Ah ha ha! Ok, Ok, I'm sorry…**

"No."

"Yesssss!"

"No."

"YES."

"SARIA! MCDONALDS DO NOT SELL JAM SANDWICHES!" Pipit says, frustrated.

"Sorry." Saria smiles innocently.

"Ok, ok, I forgive you…"

"… But they do."

"UGHH!" Pipit storms ahead, with Malon following close behind. Midna and Sheik walk ahead to try and calm him down, so, eventually, its just me and Saria.

"He's being soooo over the top!" Saria exclaims, spinning round to face me, and walking backwards in the process. "I was clearly joking. McDonalds so obviously doesn't sell jam sandwiches."

"Well, I think.." I begin, only to be cut short.

"Well, I wasn't joking to begin with. I don't even know what it is."

"Saria!" I gasp, "What – How?"

"It's my mother." She explains, "She was born in the country, and believes in… wholemeal bread… margarine… home-made, sugar free jam… you get the picture. So, I've never actually been to McDonalds before. I only got angry and silly was because he was making fun of me… And I was afraid that if I told them about my mother…"

"Then – why did you tell me?"

"Dark, I'm going to say something now. And if you don't like it, pretend it never happened. Promise?"

"Promise." I say. I have a sneaky feeling I know what she's going to say, but I'm not going to count on it, because if she doesn't, I will have got my hopes up for nothing…

"Dark Reflect." She begins. "When we had that discussion in the park, and everyone said Link and Zelda… Well, I was rather hoping… I mean… Well, me… and… well… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She stands up taller and looks me in the eye, "Dark Reflect… I love you."

"Saria…"

"If you don't like it, pretend it never happened!"

"Saria… I love you too."

And, I know that the manky streets of town aren't the most romantic place, especially when you can hear your friends shouting in the distance about McJam Sandwiches, and there's a random man collecting money for peace over the road, but I haven't been much happier in all my life.

Except for when I won that day trip to Thorpe Park…

I haven't been more happier _this year._

It must have taken a while to sink in, because Saria, after standing with her mouth wide open, finally lets out a yelp of joy, and hugs me so tight that I can hardly breathe. But I don't mind. Not really.

For a moment, its just us two… until someone throws an egg at us…

"What the bleep was that?!" Saria asks in disgust, taking the yolk out her hair. "It was a frigging EGG? Who the f.."

"LALALALAL"

"k would throw an EGG at us?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out! Come on, catch up with the others!" I grab her hand and we run, to find the others coming out of McDonalds.

"Goddess guys, you took frigging forever!" Midna complains, "What the flip where you doing? Confessing your undying love for each other?"

"O-W-Well, actual…" Saria begins,

"Only joking!" Midna grins, "C'mon, let's get back to Zelink."

"Well, Midna…" Saria begins, looking at me as if asking for permission to tell. I nod. "Midna… You… You weren't far off the truth…"

"Wait. What." Midna stops and turns slowly, "You mean… You…And…Dark? As in… Sark? Or Daria?"

"Yes, Midna." I say, "Daria."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Malon screams, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! HERE, HAVE A FREE CHIP!"

Saria takes the chip off Malon and gingerly takes a tiny bite. "Yum…" She whisperes to herself, before eating the whole chip in one.

"Woah, Saria you have a massive mouth!" Sheik exclaims, "Well Dark, that'll come in useful."

"SHEIK!" Saria screams, "WHAT THE F…"

"I meant for chip eating competitions!" Sheik says, pushing Saria off him, "Stop punching me!"

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!"

"I'm sorry! Now please, stop abusing me Saria!"

"Erm, guys," Pipit begins, "Not wanting to interuppt or anything… But our food is going cold… and manky… and also cold…"

"You said cold t-twice." Malon points out.

"Shut up Mal." Pipit grins, "You said t twice."

"No, you shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut uuuup."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Midna shouts. "Thank you. Now, incase you had forgotten, we have left Link and Zelda back home."

"Oh yeah…" I say.

**-Back at da house, in Link's POV. We are going back in time a bit, so the others have just left the house-**

"My leg hurts!" Zelda whispers, "Really badly"

"Let me see." I say.

She rolls up her leggings to reveal a large purple bruise on her shin.

"Ouch.." I wince, "Shall I go and get some ice? Or... erm, some... peas? Sorry, I'm not really medically trained..."

"I-I'll be... fine... I think... But, Link?"

"Yes?"

"Can we...erm, watch a movie?"

"Okay!" I smile, "Which one?"

" I don't know... Let's look on demand?"

We walk down the stairs - well, I walk - Zelda limps.

"ow."

"Zelda, can you walk?"

"Not really."

"Do you want me to carry you down the stairs?"

"Yes."

I walk back up and pick her up - she's lighter than I thought! We go into the Living Room, and Zelda kind of flops on the sofa. "I'm tired..." She yawns.

"Go to sleep then."

"Put the film on first!" She says, flicking through the channels. "Oh! Madagascar 3! I love this film! Can we watch it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE?"

"Sure!" I laugh, "I'm getting a drink, do you want one?"

"Yes please... Here - I'll help..." She offers, limping along to the kitchen. "HEY! POPCO-"

There is a loud clattering noise, which sounds like a pan falling on the floor.

"I'm ok..." Comes a quiet voice. "Actually, I could use some help here..."

I walk into the kitchen to find her eye poking out from some pans and pots.

"Are you ok?!" I ask.

"Yes... But I don't think Midna's vase is!"

"Oh."

A large, purple and white vase is smashed across the floor and there are some roses lying in a pool of water on the ground.

"Erm... Let's not tell Midna about this..." Zelda says, walking across the room with a dustpan and brush. She picks up one of the roses and hands it to me. "Here," She says, "This is for staying with me."

"I wonder how the others are getting on!" She exclaims, suddenly. "Malon and Pipit may be getting together, for all we know."

"Its obvious they like each other." I agree.

"Maybe they're just too scared to tell each other?" She says quietly.

"But maybe if they tell each other, everything will be fine..." I say.

"Link?" She looks up, "Are you still talking about Malon and Pipit?"

"Not really."

"Me neither." She says, taking a step towards me and looking me straight in the eye, with her shining azure eyes. "Who are you talking about then?"

I think... Well, I think... I'm talking about-"

"Us?" She says.

"Yes... I think I am..."

"So, um, well - I-" She never did finish that sentence, because I couldn't help myself. Her eyes were big and round and she looked beautiful. I stopped her sentence with a kiss.

"Come on" She said, "Let's watch the rest of that movie."

**GOODBYE DEARS**


	8. AN

**OK sorry for getting you excited for nothing but this is not a chapter. It's a note, just to say I made some major changes to the last chapter which you kinda need to read.**

So, technically, you get a new chapter .

**I'll upload the next one tomorrow.**

~Linkette xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes. I HAVE RETURNED. I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE MY DEARIES!**

**Oh my glob, it's been SO LONG. But I AM BACK.**

**Ahahahhahahahaa **

**This is innnn… MALON'S POV!**

You cannot be serious. Dark and Sar. Zellie and Link. Midna and Sheik. And Me and… myself.

I mean seriously? Come. On. Why the hell do I have to be so shy? I could have told Pipit how I felt ages ago, if I wanted. Because I do like him. I really do. But I'm so scared that he'll reject me…

Goddess dammit. I'm going to ring Midna.

"Hey, Midna? It's Ma…"

"MALON! I haven't talked to you in, like, FOREVER! Omigoddess, the other day, me and Sheik went to the cinema, and…"

"Midna, I need your help."

"And we ki- huh? What could you possibly want my help with? I already did your Chemistry, maths, biology and… what was it… something else homework."

"It's not about school, Midna… It's about… Well it's about Pip…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! So when did you get together? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Midna, we aren't together yet. I wanted to know HOW I ask him…"

"Oh, boooring. Well, I don't know. Maybe start a food fight or something and then be like "Oh Pippie you have ketchup on your mouth" and then, voila, snoggy snoggy."

"MIDNA! Seriously!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Mal. Well, just go to his place, and tell him, and if he says no, well then, it's his loss."

"You know what. I will. Thanks Middie. See you later."

"Oh, I'm with Sheik later, it's gonna be soooo fun, we're gonna play The Legend of Georgia **(DAS MY NAME.)** all night, and then, we're gonna…"

"That's lovely. Goodbye."

Right. It sounds pretty simple, I guess. I just go to his house, and say "Hi Pipit! I love you! Goodbye!" Well. Something like that. I stare in the mirror. Ugh, I hate my hair. Midna says that red hair makes us cool, unique. I think it looks stupid, and it makes me stick out in crowds. Midna likes that I don't.

I guess I had better get going. I'm going to tell him sooner or later… and there's no time like the present, I guess.

I grab an apple, my phone and purse and set off to Pipit's house.

I trudge along the streets for twenty minutes, when I arrive. But when I do, my heart sinks. Pipit is coming out the house, with a girl. My age. With cute bunches and a beret and… She's so pretty. Prettier than me.

I try to be silent, but I let out a sob, and they hear.

"Huh? Hey, Karane, did you hear that?"

Karane. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Better than MALON. Malon the farm girl.

I run, down the streets, through the park, but I'm not going to my house. I run up to a white house and bang my fist on the wooden door "Midna! Midna let me in, please!"

Midna comes to the door, with one eye covered in mascara and eye shadow, the other plain.

"Midna, he was – he was with another girl."

"WHAT?" Midna shouted "That bitch! HE KNOWS YOU LIKE HIM! I TOLD HIM! HE CAN'T JUST…"

"You – you what?"

"Oh. Whoopsies. I might have told him by accident. But Malon, he said he liked you!"

"Well he clearly doesn't, does he?" I scream, "Why did you tell him Midna? Why do you always have to be better than me? Why can't you let me be myself? You might say that our hair makes us unique, but it makes YOU unique. Mine's not even a nice colour like yours! It's gingerish-red!" I run down the path

"Mal, wait…"

"No! I will not wait!" I sob and run.

._._._.

Well. If she TOLD him I like him, yet he still goes off with some cute girl in bunches, he clearly doesn't care.

I wonder, if he knew I'd been crying for three hours, if he'd care. Probably not.

I'm just tired of it ALL. Everyone else has everything. Saria has Dark, Midna, Sheik and Zelda and Link.

But I've ALWAYS been second best. Even when we were six years old, people would gush over Zelda, say how pretty her hair was, how blue her eyes were, how princess-like she was. Then they would look at me, and take in my freckles and red hair and grey eyes and smile fondly, but then, later, say "Red hair. She's an angry one. And grey eyes too. Nothing special there. That BLONDE one however, she's a real beauty."

When we were eight, Midna got the lead role in the school play. She got to stand on stage and sing, act, dance. She got the limelight. She got patted on the pack, praised, told she was brilliant. I had got the part of a background singer. I was short, and placed right at the back behind the older ones like Ilia and Beth, whilst I had to watch Midna dancing and acting and being looked at in awe.

When we were ten, Saria got 100 percent in her tests, she got awards and prizes, became a favourite of the teachers. She got to go up on stage, and receive her "Pupil of the year" award. I got 64 percent in most of them, or thereabouts, and the teachers would frown and say I don't try hard enough, but I did, really. I didn't get any awards that year.

I'm just bored of being second best, I suppose.

._._._.

2 hours later, I get a call from Midna.

"What do you want." I snap.

"Malon, I'm sorry. Please, please come to my house. There's someon-thing super duper important here. Pleeeeeeease?"

"Fine." I sigh, "Now?"

"Yes now, you idiot. See you in, like, 10 minutes! Byeee!"

I groan. I can't be bothered. I pull on some jeans and a t-shirt, and pick some random shoes. There's no point looking nice.

._._._.

"Well. I'm here. What do you want from me?" I ask her.

"MALON! Come to the kitchen nowwww." She demands, and I reluctantly follow her.

There, standing in the kitchen, is Pipit.

"I'll leave you alooone now…" Midna grins and runs out the door.

"Oh. Erm, hi Pipit." I mutter. "Look, if this is about Midna's gossiping, I know you have a girlfriend. It's fine."

"I-I don't have a…"

"Pipit, I saw you coming out the house with her. You know, the girl in bunches? With the beret?"

"Oh Malon!" He laughs "That's KARANE. My COUSIN."

"Your… cousin…?" I stutter, "S-So… Y-you're not together?"

"Of course not!" He grins "Besides, I prefer red hair than brown. And grey eyes. Blue is so overrated."

"You-I-Pipit… Pipit, I'm just going to say it. I like you. A lot. Please say you like me back?"

"Of course I do, you silly girl!" He shouts, hugging me tightly.

Wow. He used a lot of aftershave.

"Pipit!" I smile, "…Thank you."

"You're welcome, Malon. You're welcome."

**Omigoddess guys. IT'S FINALLY OVER.**

**Omg, this is so sad**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

…**Who wants a sequel?**


End file.
